To cater for the photographing demands of consumers, electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras or tablet computers are usually equipped with lenses and display screens for allowing the users to capture photographs. In addition, some electronic devices with the photographing functions (hereinafter referred as photographing devices) further provide the functions of panorama photographing.
Panoramic photography is a style of photography that aims to create images with exceptionally wide fields of view. Normally, a panoramic image is made by successively capturing multiple photographs and then stitching these photographs together as a larger-sized panoramic image.
Referring to FIG. 1, photographs corresponding to target positions on the same horizontal plane are captured by the photographing device 10. The photographing device 10 has a lens 11 for making images of scenes and a display screen (not shown) for displaying corresponding preview images.
In FIG. 1, the photographing device 10 is rotated along a clockwise direction. Moreover, the photographing device 10 captures photographs corresponding to a first position P1, a second position P2, a third position P3, a fourth position P4, and a fifth position P5 in succession. The five adjacent photographs in which the scenes are partially overlapped are stitched together for generating a panoramic image.
Quality of the panoramic image dramatically depends on the relevance among captured photographs, the number of photographs and so forth. When more photographs are captured, quality of the stitched panoramic image becomes better. However, to capture more photographs brings inconveniences and also increases complexities of stitching.